A Grief of Mind
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun mengabaikan Sehun sebanyak usaha remaja itu menemui dirinya. Shixun menjadi alasan. Sedang pada saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol mulai mempertanyakan kesunggunguhannya untuk pernikahan mereka. HunBaek. ChanBaek.


**A Grief of Mind**

Byun BaekHyun – Oh SeHun – Park ChanYeol

 **Warning:** SINETRON, TYPO, MAINSTREAM, ABSURD

* * *

Sehun datang lagi hari ini.

Ditangannya terselip sebilah pisau lipat kecil yang ia sembunyikan di dalam kantung blazer miliknya. Ujung runcing itu ia arahkan kemudian pada telapak tangannya tanpa ragu, memberikan sedikit tekanan keras untuk satu garis panjang—menyayat bagian itu.

Darahnya mengucur dengan deras. Nyeri memerangkapi bersamaan dengan desisan kecil pada bibirnya. Sehun cepat-cepat menyimpan kembali pisau lipat itu di dalam blazernya sedang langkah setengah berlari memasuki UGD. Kepalanya celingukan menatap hirup pikuk disana dan tersenyum merekah ketika _hazel_ cokelatnya menangkap sesosok mungil berbalut jubah putih kedokteran pada meja informasi UGD.

Sehun menarik langkah kembali. Ia berlari kecil menyongsong sosok itu dan tanpa kata menyodori telapak tangannya yang bersimbah darah. Dua orang perawat yang berjaga di meja lebar itu menahan pekikan dalam mulut yang terdekap melihat dirinya. Nyaris serupa dengan Baekhyun—dokter cantik pada sisian meja yang lain.

Sehun mengabaikannya dan sejurus menatap hanya pada si mungil berjubah putih itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun segera dan mempertemukan _iris_ nya mereka disana. Seluruh keterkejutan pada wajahnya menghilang—berganti cepat dengan sebuah kernyitan dahi dan tak sadar ketika kedua bola matanya berputar sekali.

Baekhyun tak lagi bertanya jauh perihal luka yang di dapatkan oleh si murid berseragam kuning SMA di depannya itu. _Oh—bahkan ini bukanlah kali pertama terjadi._ Baekhyun tanpa kata menuntunnya pada sebuah bangsal kosong, meminta tanpa suara agar Sehun menempatkan dirinya disana sedang ia menarik meja dorong yang menempatkan peralatan untuk pertolongan pertama.

Sehun menurutinya. Ia duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur pasien sedang Baekhyun duduk di depannya di atas sebuah kursi. Pendarahannya Baekhyun hentikan dalam diam. Memperhatikan luka besar pada telapak itu sebelum menatap si pemilik tangan dengan menahan kesal dalam dirinya.

"Berhentilah melukai dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun meninggalkan tatapan tak sukanya pada Sehun namun taunya si laki-laki 17 tahun tak benar merasa tersinggung akan hal itu. Kepalanya ia anggukkan dua kali dan kembali mencuri pandang si dokter yang sibuk dengan lukanya.

"Apa _shift Hyung_ berakhir sore ini?" Sehun bertanya di antara dingin alkohol mengenai sisian lukanya. Ia melirik telapak tangannya sendiri dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah menjahit lukanya. Perih terasa namun Sehun menahannya dengan baik.

Pandangannya ia bawa pada Baekhyun kembali. Senyumnya tertarik tipis memperhatikan betul bagaimana bibir tipis pemilik nama Byun Baekhyun itu tertarik dalam sebuah kerucutan menggemaskan di matanya.

Baekhyun tengah menahan kesal untuk dirinya dan Sehun mengetahui hal itu.

"Ingin menonton bersama? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu kali ini, bagaimana?" Sehun lagi melempar tanya untuk ajakannya.

Baekhyun tak memberikann sahutan apapun—terfokus benar akan jahitan luka yang ia lakukan. Benang tipis itu ia potong pada pangkalnya. Mengolesi obat anti infeksi terlebih dahulu sebelum membalut telapak itu dengan cepat.

Baekhyun meletakkan peralatannya pada tempat semula sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menyempatkan diri menatap Sehun sesaat dan remaja 17 tahun itu mendongak guna bertemu pandang disana.

"Ini adalah kali terakhir aku mendapatimu disini, jadi berhentilah melukai dirimu sendiri." Ia menghela nafasnya kesal. Berbalik badan dan hendak melangkah pergi ketika Sehun dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika Sehun menarik tubuh mereka merapat.

"Kita akan menonton bersama bukan?" Sehun melempar tatapan penuh harap pada pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam namun dokter muda itu segera menarik tubuh berjarak.

"Aku lembur malam ini." Ia menolak, _jelas_. Matanya menghindari mata yang lebih muda dan laki-laki itu tau benar jika Baekhyun berbohong pada ucapannya.

Cekalan tangannya pada Baekhyun, Sehun lepas perlahan. "Baiklah." Bahunya ia gidikkan pelan—seolah penolakan berulang-u;ang itu bukanlah hal benar menyakitinya. Tas ransel miliknya ia sampirkan pada satu bahu dan bangkit dari pinggir tempat tidur setelahnya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok untuk mengganti perbannya." Sehun berujar dengan nada bicara yang berbeda. Ia menyisakan senyum menawan sebelum menarik langkah pertama keluar dari jarak mereka.

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam sejuta artian berbeda. Sosok Sehun menghilang di antara hiruk pikuk UGD dan helaan nafasnya terdengar dalam kesendirian. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa rongganya terasa menyakitkan disana.

…

"…Hyun… Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dalam lamunannya. Ia berkedip dua kali dan menemukan Chanyeol di depannya dengan ekspresi kebingungan milik laki-laki itu. Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara patah dan mengusap badan _cup_ kopinya dengan gugup.

"Kau melamun?" Chanyeol bertanya di antara kedutan alis kentara pada keningnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun ingin tau namun si mungil itu menarik tatapannya agar tak bertubrukan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah, maaf Chanyeol. Tadi sudah sampai dimana kita—"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Chanyeol menyela ucapan itu. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan menyesap kopi miliknya tak berniat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kupikir aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ia beralasan. Senyumnya tipis terlihat sedikit di paksakan.

Kedutan alis Chanyeol menghilang perlahan. Ia masih pada tatapan penasaran yang sama dan dengan jeli mencari air wajah si lelaki di depannya itu.

"Aku melihat anak SMA itu lagi di UGD lagi hari ini." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Ya, dia memiliki luka sobek di telapak tangannya." Baekhyun berbohong. Chanyeol terlihat tak begitu peduli akan hal itu sebenarnya. Alasan mengapa siswa SMA itu berada di UGD di hari sebelumnya, hari ini atau di hari-hari lain selanjutnya, Chanyeol tak peduli akan hal itu. Berbanding terbalik mengenai Baekhyun sendiri—

"Kau selalu seperti ini saat dia datang. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

—yang selalu berakhir dalam lamunan tenggelam seorang diri.

Chanyeol hanya menebak dalam dirinya sendiri mengenai keterdiaman Baekhyun yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan anak SMA itu. Chanyeol mendapatinya beberapa kali dan ia masih bersabar menunggu Baekhyun berujar jujur mengenai apa yang menganggu dirinya. Pikirannya juga mengenai siapa anak SMA itu. Chanyeol menunggu dan Baekhyun mengacuhkan dirinya untuk hal itu.

"Ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Sehun, Chanyeol. Sungguh, aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku memiliki 3 operasi besar sekaligus hari ini." Baekhyun menjawab cepat tanpa beban. Seolah apa yang ia katakan memang benar itulah adanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia menarik tatapan kecewanya di antara rendaman penasaran dirinya disana. Pekat kopi di atas tutup transparan _cup_ terlihat tenang dan itu tak menarik perhatiannya. Menggesernya sedikit sedang tangan yang lain menarik tangan Baekhyun di atas meja.

Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya dan menatap kafetaria dengan awas.

"Chanyeol kita sedang berada di rumah sakit." Baekhyun mengingatkan laki-laki itu. Melakukan hal-hal privasi di dalam lingkungan kerja bukanlah gayanya. Chanyeol juga. Mereka merupakan dua sosok penyunjung professional tinggi dan seharusnya Chanyeol tak melupakan hal itu.

Telapak tangan Baekhyun di dalam genggamannya ia usap lembut tanpa peduli kekhawatiran Baekhyun di depannya. Kafetaria sedikit lenggang yang hanya di tempati oleh beberapa kerabat pasien di samping kiri mereka. Chanyeol memilih mengacuhkan hal itu dan semakin dalam menilik Baekhyun di dalam _iris_ nya.

"Ayo kita menikah Baekhyun." Ucapan oleh suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun menegang pada tempatnya. Baekhyun terkejut—tak hanya mengenai ajakan pernikahan itu tapi juga kekhawatirannya mengenai dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Ini tempat umum dan siapapun bisa berada disana. Termasuk rekan sesama dokter dan tak seharusnya Chanyeol mengujarkan hal pribadi mereka disana.

"Chanyeol kita berada di rumah sakit sekarang." Baekhyun menekankan kalimatnya. Mengingatkan Chanyeol sembari melepaskan jemarinya dalam genggaman itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyai kepastianmu, Baek. Aku merasa kau seperti tengah mengulur pernikahan kita." Chanyeol berucap dalam sendu. Baekhyun tertegun dan seketika tak acuh akan kekhawatiran awalnya.

"Chanyeol—"

"Kita bahkan telah bertunangan 8 bulan yang lalu. Kupikir itu waktu yang cukup untuk sekedar ikatan perjanjian Baek. Aku ingin kepastian darimu, kesungguhanmu."

Baekhyun berubah tak enak hati. Bibir bawahnya ia kulum sedang rasa bersalah menjalarinya kemudian.

Itu benar. Mengenai dirinya yang terkesan menghindari pembicaraan untuk ketentuan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun hanya menolak pembicaraan itu beberapa kali dan taunya meninggalkan kesan keraguan Chanyeol untuk kesungguhan dirinya.

Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Dia tak benar ingin mengundur pernikahan mereka seperti yang Chanyeol katakan. Mereka telah bertunangan sejak 8 bulan yang lalu. Sedikit dihitung mundur maka 3 tahun menjadi waktu dimana mereka habiskan bersama dalam hubungan ikatan percintaan.

Baekhyun akan 25 sebentar lagi sedang Chanyeol telah memasuki usianya yang ke 27 tahun. Chanyeol semakin matang dan pernikahan jelas selalu menjadi acuan kelengkapan hidupnya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak seperti itu—setidaknya tak bertingkah seolah ia tak benar serius dalam hubungan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol." pelan suara Baekhyun memecah hening di antara mereka. "Kupikir ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Maksudku kau sedang sibuk dalam promosi sebagai salah satu dokter utama bedah saraf disini dan aku pun tengah menyiapkan berkas untuk berada di departemen yang sama sepertimu. Kita sama-sama sedang sibuk, tidakkah?"

Satu tangannya yang lain menapak tanpa ragu di atas punggung tangan Chanyeol. Ia usap bagian itu dan meremasnya sesekali. "Aku mencintaimu dan tentu aku akan menikah denganmu." Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis mengatakannya. "Hanya saja… kita masih belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk hari itu."

"Maafkan aku Baek." Kini berbalik Chanyeol di dera rasa bersalah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar ia lakukan. "Aku hanya ingin memiliki dirimu sepenuhnya." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun menarik senyum menawannya semakin lebar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan menatap sejurus pada bola mata bulat itu.

"Aku milikmu. Bahkan tanpa menikah pun, aku adalah milikmu." Lugas suaranya menenangkan seluruh keraguan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah rupawan itu berlega hati dan ia balas senyuman Baekhyun tak kalah menawannya.

"Aku hanya ingin semua orang tau kau adalah milikku."

…

Kali pertama Baekhyun bertemu Sehun ialah dua bulan sebelum sidang kelulusannya di gelar.

Ia berada di perpustakaan saat itu dan mendapati seorang anak SMA menatapnya pada sudut rak di dekat meja yang ia tempati. Baekhyun mendapati basah anak itu beberapa kali dan sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa cukup terganggu akan hal itu.

Tepat seminggu setelahnya, Baekhyun dengan sengaja mencegatnya pada pintu keluar dan anak SMA itu kelimpungan pada tempatnya.

"Aku tak akan menganggap diriku terlalu percaya diri atau apapun." Baekhyun memulainya. "Kau memperhatikanku bukan? Apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya—atau apa sebenarnya kau adalah seorang penguntit?"

Anak SMA itu berubah gugup sedang kata dalam mulutnya gagap terdengar. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dalam jumlah terlampau banyak dan menyangkali tuduhan Baekhyun dengan mata melotot tak percaya.

"Bu-bukan se-se-seperti itu—ak-aku…" Ia menutup matanya frustasi lalu membungkuk dalam menyerukan permintaan maaf. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu!"

Baekhyun masih ingat seperti apa rahangnya jatuh sedang matanya mendelik tak percaya akan pernyataan itu. Itu terlihat konyol sebenarnya dengan mereka yang berkenalan akhirnya. Anak SMA itu memperkenalkam dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun dan taunya pertemuan mereka masih berlanjut setelah itu.

Sehun tak lagi berada pada salah satu sudut rak—berpura-pura tenggelam dalam buku di tangannya sedang mata terarah sejuruh pada Baekhyun. Sehun berada di depannya kini, duduk di seberang meja namun masih bersama dengan arahan mata yang sama.

Baekhyun mendengus dan ia mencoret di atas kertas kemudian menyodorinya pada Sehun.

" _ **Sidangku dijadwalkan 2 bulan nanti. Aku harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk itu, tapi demi Tuhan tatapanmu itu membuatku terganggu Sehun!"**_

Baekhyun sengaja menuliskan pesan itu dalam ukuran yang terlalu besar. Sehun sampai menatapnya terkejut namun kemudian menampakkan air muka bersalah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian.

Baekhyun pikir Sehun tersinggung dan memilih pergi dari sana. Tidak—taunya Sehun malah menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi kosong di samping kirinya. Bersebelahannya dengannya.

" _ **Maafkan aku,**_ **Hyung.** _ **Aku akan duduk di sampingmu saja kalau begitu. Jadi, aku takkan bisa melihatmu dengan leluasa, bukan?"**_

Sehun menyengir dan tak menunggu respon Baekhyun untuk pesan miliknya. Ia mengambil satu buku tebal kedokteran milik Baekhyun dan mencoba menaruh konsentrasi disana.

Dan semuanya kemudian berjalan seperti itu.

Sehun masih menunggunya di perpustakaan ketika sore menjelang. Menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun dan terdiam selama itu. Ketika malam beranjak, keduanya berjalan kaki menuju halte dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan kecil disana.

Baekhyun tak sadar jika hal kecil itu kemudian membuat mereka semakin dekat. Mengabaikan tingkah menyebalkan Sehun di awal pertemuan mereka—Baekhyun mengakui jika Sehun merupakan sosok yang menyenangkan.

Sehun senang bercerita dan Baekhyun terhibur akan hal itu.

"Kau selalu berada di perpustakaan setiap hari. Kau tak bolos dan meninggalkan kelas malammu bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya suatu hari.

Itu sedikit mengganggu pikirannya mengenai keberadaan Sehun setiap harinya di perpustakaan. Hari masih akan beranjak sore dan seharusnya Sehun berada di sekolah saat itu.

"Sekolahku berakhir sebelum sore." Jawabnya. Baekhyun memberikan kerutan bingung—setengah tak percaya akan hal itu.

Sehun terkekeh dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. "Aku bersekolah di SOPA." Katanya pelan disana.

Baekhyun berganti membelalakkan matanya. Ia meneliti seragam yang Sehun kenakan dan tak bodoh mengetahui logo sekolah yang tersemat pada blazer kuning itu. SOPA bahkan begitu terkenal.

"Aku sudah menjadi _trainee_ , jadi aku lebih sering berada di kantor agensi untuk berlatih daripada sekolah. SOPA memiliki keterbukaan untuk siswa yang telah menjadi _trainee_ … seperti itu."

Baekhyun berubah takjub kemudian. Tak menyangka jika anak SMA yang suka memperhatikannya di sudut rak itu merupakan calon artis ke depannya nanti.

"Ah, kau bercita-cita menjadi artis ternyata." Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya—sedikit memalu akan hal itu.

"Aku suka menari."

"Kuharap kau dapat debut secepatnya Sehun."

…

Sehun menempati apa yang ia katakan mengenai kedatangannya lagi ke UGD keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun melihatnya pertama kali disana dan beringsut pergi menjauhi UGD.

Mengabaikan Sehun, seperti yang ia lakukan setiap harinya.

…

" _Aku menyukaimu, Hyung."_

 _Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya dua kali mendengar penuturan itu. Sipitnya menatap Sehun tak percaya sedang remaja genap 17 tahun pada bluan April itu menatapnya penuh harap disana._

" _Ayo berkencan." Sambungnya lagi._

 _Satu tangan Baekhyun ia raih dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Dingin tangan mereka menyatu dan tak benar membuat situasi itu lebih baik terasa._

" _Sehun—" Baekhyun menggumankan namanya._

 _Degup jantungnya terasa aneh dan Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama memutus kontak mata mereka disana. Tangannya ia tarik perlahan dan berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan kekecewaan Sehun akan respon darinya._

" _Maafkan aku, Sehun…"_

…

Sehun menatap tangannya yang terperban dalam diam. Bagian itu terasa kaku tak ia gerakkan hampir seharian ini. Sedikit kebas dan Sehun mencoba menggerakkan ujungnya perlahan.

Nyeri terasa kemudian. Ketika ia mencoba mengepalkan bagian itu, taunya darah merembes perlahan mewarnai merah untuk perban putih itu.

Sakitnya luar biasa. Sehun terka jahitannya kemarin kembali terbuka dan lukanya telah menganga di balik sana. Sehun mengabaikan ringisannya dalam diam. Kepalanya ia alihkan dari sana dan menatap sabar pada pintu operasi tertutup di samping kanannya.

Sudah tiga jam ia berada, namun pintu itu masih tertutup rapat dan sosok yang di tunggunya tak jua mencul sedari tadi.

 _Tak apa_ , Sehun berguman dalam hati.

Baekhyun kadang memiliki operasi lebih dari 5 jam hari lalu, ini masih 3 jam terlewat maka masih ada 2 jam tersisa. Sehun masih ingin menunggunya bagaimanapun.

Satu jam berlalu kemudian. Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, bersamaan dengan derapan langkah terburu dari kerabat pasien di dekatnya—menyongsong sesosok dokter mungil dari balik sana dengan retetan pertanyaan terdengar bersamaan.

Sehun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Senyumnya sontak merekah ketika ia dapati sosok Baekhyun. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sehun mencolos ketika _lagi_ ia dapati Baekhyun menarik tatapannya cepat darinya.

Ucapan terima kasih dari kerabat itu terdengar dan Baekhyun menarik langkah pergi. Langkahnya tenang menapaki ubin dan melewati Sehun tanpa meninggalkan sapaan basa basi sesaat untuk remaja itu.

" _Hyung…"_ Sehun memanggilnya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan Sehun berjalan cepat menuju dirinya. Tubuh tingginya menjulang di depan Baekhyun dan dokter itu hanya melihatnya sekilas.

"Tanganku nyeri sekali dan darahnya keluar lagi." Sehun memperlihatkan tangannya yang di perban pada Baekhyun. Perban itu tak lagi putih dan dibanjiri pekat merah darah dari luka kemarin. Baekhyun melihatnya khawatir namun berusaha keras untuk tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia menatap telapak tangan itu sesaat dan memilih tak acuh setelahnya.

"Pergilah ke UGD dan minta mereka memeriksakan lukamu." Suaranya ketus terdengar.

Sehun terhenyak pada tempatnya. Tangannya di udara tertarik jatuh perlahan dan tersimpan pada sisi tubuhnya. Senyum semangatnya terhembus angin dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih.

" _Hyung_ ada apa?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Matanya berusaha mencari _iris_ Baekhyun.

Laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu membuang pandanganya pada arah yang lain dan menarik langkah pergi dari sana. Sehun menghadangnya dan Baekhyun mendongak melihat laki-laki itu.

"Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan. Minggirlah." Baekhyun berujar pelan.

Sehun bergeming dan ia mengunci tatapan mereka disana.

"Bahkan setelah Shixun pergi, kau masih mengabaikanku." Pelan ucapan itu mengenai ulu hatinya. Dadanya Baekhyun rasakan berdentum sekali dengan keras. Perasaan tak menyenangkan dalam dirinya terasa sesak ketika nama lain itu tersebut disana.

"Apa kau membenciku _, Hyung_? Kenapa?"

Matanya terasa panas dan penglihatannya mengabur. Baekhyun menahan lidah dalam mulutnya sedang bibir bawah terasa perih ia gigiti. Bagian itu sedikit bergetar, sama seperti Sehun ketika mengujarkan ucapannya.

Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu menatap matanya—mencari kejelian untuk semua pertanyaannya.

Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun terlihat akan menangis disana. Pelupuknya tergenang—hanya butuh satu kedipan pelan mata aliran itu akan mengenangi pipinya.

Disana Sehun memiliki banyak spekulasi dalam dirinya. Mengenai Baekhyun dan semua sikap yang laki-laki itu lakukan terhadapnya.

Baekhyun tertunduk sedang Sehun kembali mencari wajahnya. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Jika Ya, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Hanya saja… kumohon jangan seperti ini." Bersamaan dengan itu beningnya mengucur jatuh.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan mengusap pipinya. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk sedang keinginannya untuk pergi dari sana berlipat ganda kini.

Ini bukanlah situasi yang Baekhyun inginkan. Itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan dan sesak dalam dadanya memenuhi tak tau malu.

"Baekhyun _Hyung_ —"

"Aku harus pergi Sehun."

" _Hyung_ kumohon…" Sehun lagi menahan dirinya. Lengan kurus Baekhyun ia cekal namun segera terlepas ketika Baekhyun menariknya cepat. Seolah bersentuhan dengan Sehun merupakan hal paling menjijikkan untuknya.

Baekhyun tak tau seperti apa hancurnya Sehun akan hal itu. Remaja itu menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis lalu dengan serak berujar, "Aku yang mengenalmu pertama kali. Pertemuanmu dan Shixun adalah sebuah kebetulan seperti adanya. Shixun sakit dan kau menjadi dokternya." Sehun menatap Baekhyun memburam.

Tetes air matanya kembali membasahi wajahnya. Pelupuknya terasa semakin panas bersamaan dengan itu sesak semakin memenuhi dadanya. _Perasaannya._

"Aku benci kenyataan kau lebih dekat dengan Shixun daripada aku. Aku hanya merasa… kau lebih menyukainya dibandingkan aku." Sehun menarik kedutan kecil pada ujung bibirnya. Ia merasa sedikit konyol menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah suka membandingkan diriku dan Shixun. Shixun lebih baik dan aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku tak apa ketika berdiri sendiri di foto kelulusan SMP karena Ibu dan Ayah memilih mengunjungi kelulusan Shixun dan menemuiku ketika acaranya telah berakhir." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Lagipula aku tak memiliki nilai yang bagus yang dapat membuat Ibu dan Ayah bangga seperti Shixun."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku bahkan tak ingin. Bahkan ketika aku lolos audisi dan menjadi _trainee,_ aku tak mendapat ucapan selamat apapun dari mereka dan aku masih tak ingin peduli tentang itu. Tapi setelah itu… aku mulai tak menyukai Shixun. Bukan karena Shixun lebih disayang oleh Ibu dan Ayah, tapi kau yang berubah dekat dengannya dan mulai mengabaikan aku."

Baekhyun berganti menatapnya tak percaya. Mulutnya kecil terbuka hendak menyangkali hal itu. Baekhyun hanya bodoh ketika ia malah diam dan tak berbuat apapun untuk membuat Sehun sedikit lebih baik.

Sehun tak pernah menangis. Ia lupa bagian itu di hari sebelumnya. Sehun senang melontarkan beberapa candaan dan Baekhyun menyukainya seperti itu.

Tapi lihat apa yang ia lakukan. Sehun menangis kini dan dirinya alasan dibalik itu.

Sehun terisak kecil kemudian, ia menunduk menatap ubin. "Aku membencinya dan kemudian menyesal mengharapkan kepergiannya." Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kecil. "Dan Shixun telah pergi sekarang. Dan kenyataannya kau semakin mengabaikanku—tidak, kau menjauhiku tanpa kutau mengapa kau melakukannya."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Baekhyun di depannya. Keduanya bertukar tangis tanpa isakan dan Sehun pikir Baekhyun memendam salah bersalah dalam dirinya. Ia menunggu namun keterdiaman Baekhyun menamparnya dalam kekecewaan.

"Aku mengirim banyak pesan dan menghubungimu tapi _Hyung_ mengabaikan semua itu. Aku menemuimu dan mencari alasan mengapa aku harus seperti itu." Ia melirik tangannya. "Tapi… _Hyung_ masih mengabaikanku. _Hyung_ … benar-benar membenciku, ya?"

Pada tempatnya Baekhyun lagi ingin berteriak dan menyanggah semua itu. Itu salah, apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentangnya adalah kesalahan. Baekhyun tidak membencinya seperti apa yang Sehun katakan. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Bahkan ia berharap Sehun-lah membencinya. Namun lihat apa yang lagi-lagi ia lakukan, bahkan menggerakkan rahangnya saja tak berusaha ia lakukan.

Sehun menatapnya dengan sedih. Dibalik itu kekecewaan memenuhi mata sendunya. Sehun terluka karena dirinya. Anak itu terluka karena dirinya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya lagi. Sedikit lebih keras sampai bagian itu ia pikir berdarah.

Sehun diam dan menunggu apapun yang akan Baekhyun lontarkan padanya. Menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih seperti itu.

Sehun tak tau seperti apa remuk perasaannya disana. Ia ingin menangis dan mencurahkan banyak hal terpendam namun keterdiaman Baekhyun menariknya dalam sebuah kesimpulan.

Baekhyun tak mengingankan dirinya. Kehadirannya dan seharusnya Sehun tak keras kepala mempertahankan dirinya disana.

Sehun taunya malah tersenyum miris. Langit-langit putih koridor rumah sakit membuat pandangannya semakin mengabur. Baekhyun bagai patung dan itu seperti pukulan telak baginya.

Mengusap wajahnya sekali dan Sehun membawa wajahnya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun kembali. Sehun mencoba tersenyum dan itu menyakiti Baekhyun tanpa laki-laki itu ketahui.

"Aku mulai ujian minggu depan. Dan sepertinya aku tak bisa mengunjungimu lebih sering _Hyung_." Nada bicaranya berbeda terdengar—riang di antara serak sisa tangisnya. Bahunya ia gidikkan pelan kemudian. "Aku akan kembali ke UGD dan pulang setelah itu."

" _Bye, Hyung…"_

Bahkan saat itu… Baekhyun tak berusaha mencegah dirinya. Oh, bahkan sekedar berniat menanggapi ocehan kekanak-kanakkan miliknya.

 _Sehun… memilih untuk pergi._

…

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan memutus sepihak ciuman mereka. Lagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar tanpa mengetahui geraman kekesalan Chanyeol karena hal itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol berusaha keras tak membuat suaranya tinggi terdengar. Ini telah terjadi beberapa kali dimana Baekhyun selalu memutus ciuman mereka tanpa alasan.

Itu menyebalkan sedang hasratnya mulai membuncah disana.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap laki-laki itu ketakutan. "Aku hanya tak bisa melakukannya saat ini." Nada bicaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Kau selalu beralasan seperti itu. Tak masalah jika kau tak ingin, hanya saja katakan padaku—apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol meniliknya dalam tatapan tajam. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar dan menarik dirinya semakin jauh dari himpitan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja!"

Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut. Chanyeol pun namun tak benar menyesal setelahnya. Kesal dalam dirinya lebih mendominasi bersamaan rasa penasaran akan tingkah tunangannya itu.

"Apa ini karena anak SMA itu lagi?" Itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Baekhyun membolakan bola matanya dan ia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Kau Ya. Kau selalu seperti ini setelah bertemu dengannya. Oh, bahkan setelah dia tak lagi terlihat di UGD kau seperti hilang dalam dirimu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menyesal. Menyesal tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa—" Baekhyun nyaris terlonjak pada tempatnya. Tidak. Hubungannya dan Sehun bukan sesuatu yang sepeti itu. "Aku tidak seperti itu Chanyeoll!"

"Lalu apa?!" Chanyeol meninggikan nada bicaranya lagi. Ia terkejut dalam dirinya dan mengusap wajahnya, frustasi. Kedua pundak Baekhyun ia cengkram kuat dan ia selami _iris_ sipit terluka itu. "Katakan padaku, sayang… jangan seperti ini." Lirihnya kemudian.

Baekhyun tak tau mengapa ingin menangis. Bibirnya bergetar sedang matanya dikunci Chanyeol dalam hujaman tatapan penasaran. Laki-laki mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memendam frustasi seorang diri. Ia tertunduk dan menggeleng lagi disana.

"Aku tak tau Chanyeol. Aku… tak tau." Tangisnya terdengar. Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut dan ia tarik dagu Baekhyun agar bertubrukan dengan wajahnya kembali. Ia menatap tunangannya lembut dalam curahan menenangkan disana. "Tak apa, katakan padaku." Bisiknya lembut.

Baekhyun terisak dan tak berniat menyembunyikan hal itu. Bola matanya telah basah dan Chanyeol mengusapnya segera.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa aku seperti ini. Aku tak seharusnya seperti ini. Mengapa aku harus mengabaikannya? Aku hanya tak ingin bertemu dengannya—bukan berarti aku membencinya. Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan anak SMA itu?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan beningnya terjatuh kembali. Chanyeol mengusapnya cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baek? Mengapa kau mengabaikannya?"

"Karena aku…Aku melihat dosaku dalam dirinya."

…

" _Dokter Byun! Pasien Oh Shixun mengalami serangan jantung!"_

 _Baekhyun berlari secepat kilat memasuki ruang inap itu._ Ventilator _meraung dengan lampu berkedip tanda bahaya._

" _Vitalnya tidak baik Dok dan tekanan darahnya turun dengan drastis!" Perawat di sampingnya memberitau._

 _Bersamaan dengan itu suara panjang melengking_ ventilator _terdengar._

 _Baekhyun kepalang pada tempatnya. Kedua tangannya menyatu dalam kepalan dan menekan dada Shixun dengan cepat._

Tidak berhasil.

" _Tolong persiapkan_ defibrillator _!" Baekhyun berteriak. Matanya menatap awas pada layar ventilator dan masih menemukan segaris panjang disana. "200_ joule _!" teriaknya lagi._

 _Satu perawat menyerahkan alat kejut jantung itu dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan cepat._

"Shock!"

 _Shixun terhentak sekali delam berbaringnya namun lengkingan suara_ ventilator _masih terdengar. Baekhyun kembali memberikan_ CPR _dan menekan dada itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Nafasnya terburu dan dada Shixun telah merah akibat tekanan yang ia berikan._

" _200_ joule _lagi!"_

 _Sekali lagi alat kejut jantung itu menyentak Shixun._

Ventilator _masih menampakkan segaris. Rangsangan yang ia berikan tak mampu membuat jantung itu berdetak kembali._ Defibrillator _Ia hempas begitu saja dan lagi menekan dada itu dengan kepalan tangannya._

" _Berdetaklah Shixun!" Erangnya frustasi._

 _Keringat telah menyebar dan poninya lepek akan hal itu. Baekhyun menekannya cepat dan menggumankan beberapa patahan kalimat di selanya._

 _Lima belas menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih berusaha keras dengan_ CPR _-nya. Nafas memburu sedang seragamnya lembab akan peluh._

" _Dokter Byun…" Perawat di dekatnya berguman memanggilnya. Baekhyun melirik dan perawat itu memberikan sebuah gelengan pelan._

 _Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan lagi menekan dada itu. Matanya terasa panas sedang tangan telah kebas untuk posisi yang sama. "Shixun kumohon…"_

" _Ada apa ini?!" Baekhyun mengabaikan seruan itu. Ia tak harus berbalik badan untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara—Chanyeol._

" _Pasien mengalami serangan jantung dr. Park." Salah satu menjawab._

" _Sudah berapa lama?"_

" _Sudah lewat 30 menit."_

 _Chanyeol melongos dan mendekati Baekhyun. Pundak laki-laki itu ia tepuk pelan dan Baekhyun mengabaikannya._

" _Hentikan dr. Byun." Ujarnya._

" _Shixun kumohon…" Baekhyun mengabaikannya Chanyeol dan masih berguman seorang diri._

" _Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyentaknya keras. Baekhyun terkejut dan ia terdorong dari tempatnya. Wajahnya telah basah sedang lengkingan_ ventilator _memenuhi seisi ruangan itu. Senyap mendominasi dalam tatapan dua kasih itu._

 _Bibir Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan ia menatap tak percaya hal itu._

Ia gagal.

" _Siapkan_ defibrillator _lagi." Bisiknya dan berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur._

" _Tidak Baek!" Namun lagi Chanyeol mencegat dirinya._

" _Tapi Shixun—"_

" _Byun Baekhyun kendalikan dirimu!" Chanyeol merengkuh erat lengannya. Baekhyun tersentak dan terkunci pandangan mata Chanyeol disana._

 _Chanyeol menatapnya dalam seribu artian namun terhenti pada posisi masing-masing. Nafasnya laki-laki tinggi itu hembuskan dan menatap jam pada pergelangan tangannya—_

" _Waktu kematian—"_

— _menggatikan pekerjaan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap hancur hal itu. Emosi dalam dirinya membuncah dan tak sadar menangis._

 _Langkahnya mundur dan ia memutus kontak Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin sendiri. Ia hanya tak mampu berada disana lebih lama lagi._

 _Langkahnya terseok menuju pintu dan ia membeku seketika._

 _Sehun… berada disana._

 _Melihat semuanya._

 _Melihat kegagalannya menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya._

…

"Aku tak punya muka melihatnya." Baekhyun meraung. "Aku berada disana dan membiarkan Shixun seperti itu, aku—"

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh bergetar itu ia rengkuh dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

"Kau berusaha menyelamatnya Baek." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan itu. "Aku seharusnya berusaha lebih lama lagi dan Shixun akan—"

"Jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak bahkan sebelum kau sampai disana. Semua perawat mengatakan hal itu."

Chanyeol melepas rengkuhannya kemudian. Kedua telapak tangannya menuju Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi basah itu dengan sayang.

"Kau telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan sayang." Chanyeol berbisik. "Kau hanya seorang dokter, Baek. Jangan salahkan dirimu untuk kematiannya."

…

Chanyeol menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan sedang tangan yang mengusap surai Baekhyun. Tunangannya itu telah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu. Sisa air mata masih terlihat pada wajahnya yang sedikit membengkak.

Mengusapnya pelan dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada keningnya.

"Mimpi indah sayang."

…

Baekhyun tak mendapati Chanyeol ketika ia terbangun pagi itu. Melirik jam di dinding dan Baekhyun terserang panik mendapati hari telah berderang di luar sana. Melegakan… ia tak memiliki _shift_ pagi itu.

Mengusap wajahnya sekali dan Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur.

Langkahnya ia bawa menuju dapur dan tanpa sadar menarik senyum mendapati Chanyeol disana. Laki-laki yang menjadi tunangannya itu terlihat menyibukkan diri untuk masakannya. Baekhyun mendekatinya dan memeluk laki-laki itu dalam diam.

Chanyeol tersentak kecil namun segera tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun-lah yang berada di belakangnya.

" _Morning."_ Sapanya pertama kali.

Baekhyun berguman pelan dan membalas. "Hm, _morning._ " Kepalanya ia sandarkan seluruhnya pada punggung lebar Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya disana.

Chanyeol meliriknya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah laki-laki itu. Kompor ia matikan dan berjalan pelan guna mengambil wadah untuk sup miliknya.

"Masih mengantuk, hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan membuka matanya malas. Ia beralih memeluk bagian samping pinggang Chanyeol dan memperhatikan pekerjaan Chanyeol dengan leluasa.

"Chanyeol…" panggilnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

Chanyeol menyahut dengan gumanan dan menyempatkan diri mengusap surai berantakan Baekhyun sesaat. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dari bawah. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh akan hal itu.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Seluruh pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti. Wadah ditangannya nyaris tergelincir jatuh dan Chanyeol dengan cepat meletakkannya di atas konter. Wajahnya teralih cepat pada Baekhyun dan menatap tunangannya itu dengan terkejut.

"Baek kau serius?" Itu mengejutkan.

Baekhyun bahkan selalu menghindari pembicaraan akan pernikahan mereka hari lalu dan terbangun pagi ini dengan ajakannya pertama kali.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan ia mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol menghadap tubuhnya dan mencengkram pundaknya.

"Mengapa aku harus bercanda?" Baekhyun terkikik pelan melihat respon Chanyeol. Ia berjinjit kecil dan mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuhnya kembali.

"Ayo menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Ucapnya teredam pada dada si tinggi.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya, tentu saja. Ayo menikah!" Chanyeol memekik seperti anak kecil. Pinggang Baekhyun ia cengkram kuat dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu sampai tak lagi menapak lantai. Baekhyun tertawa di antara keterkejutannya.

Chanyeol menempatkannya di atas konter dan menyelami _iris_ masing-masing dengan dalam. Aura berseri terlihat disana dan Chanyeol terlihat konyol dengan senyum yang terlampau lebar itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun…" Bisiknya. Ia tak dapat menahan diri segera menghujani ciumannya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyambutnya dan mereka berciuman lama disana.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Chanyeol."

…

 **Tiga tahun kemudian…**

Baekhyun melepas penutup kepalanya dan masker operasi kemudian membuangnya pada tempat sampah di samping pintu. Deru nafas lelahnya terdengar di sepanjang lorong menjauhi ruang operasi.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo dibelakangnya mengejar. Laki-laki seprofesi dengannya itu melompat pelan dan merangkul pundaknya dengan akrab.

"Hei, aku dengar ada restoran baru di dekat sini. Ingin mencobanya?" Kyungsoo masih memakai penutup kepalanya dan Baekhyun menarik benda itu sembari menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali hari ini aku tidak bisa." Katanya menampakkan air wajah menyesal. Kyungsoo cemberut. Dan melepas rangkulannya kemudian.

"Ini bahkan belum malam. Ayolah makan malam bersama. Aku akan mengajak dr. Kim dan dr. Yoon juga."

"Kalian pergilah. Aku benar tak bisa." Baekhyun lagi memberikan penolakan. "Aku harus menjemput Jiwon di rumah Ibu. Aku meninggalkannya hampir seharian ini."

Kyungsoo lagi cemberut. Tapi ketika nama Jiwon, Baekhyun sebut… ia mencoba memaklumi hal itu.

Ia tak lagi mengeluarkan rengekan apapun dan melangkah searah dengan Baekhyun. Pada saat yang bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol muncul pada sisi koridor yang lain. Mereka berpas-pas disana dan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo sontak membungkuk.

Chanyeol balas membungkuk kecil dan berlalu sembari meninggalkan sebuah senyum tipis untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum pula dan Kyungsoo mencibir karenanya.

"Ah, aku nyaris lupa dengan dr. Park. Tentu kau lebih memilih untuk makan malam berduaan dengannya."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil namun membenarkan. "Bertiga bersama Jiwon." Tambahnya. Kyungsoo terlihat tak peduli dan malah berguman.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti dengan kalian." Ia berdecak dan Baekhyun berkerut kening.

"Huh?"

"Kau dan dr. Park. Kalian sudah menikah selama 3 tahun tapi masih saja bersikap seperti orang asing ketika berada di rumah sakit."

Baekhyun tertawa dan sekali lagi membenarkan hal itu dalam hati.

Ia tak benar menyadari hal itu. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja bahkan mereka tak benar memiliki kesepakatan seperti itu secara resmi. Kyungsoo benar. Mereka telah menikah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan bahkan telah memiliki seorang bayi bernama Jiwon dalam pernikahan itu.

Mereka hanya ingin professional saja. Di rumah Chanyeol adalah suaminya, tapi ketika berada di rumah sakit, Chanyeol tetaplah seniornya. Baekhyun masih menghargainya seperti itu dan Chanyeol pun tak keberatan jika Baekhyun bersikap kaku padanya ketika mereka berada di antara dokter-dokter yang lain.

"Kami professional, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menjawab tak peduli.

Kyungsoo berdecih sekali lagi. "Profesional sekali sampai merahasiakan pernikahan kalian juga."

Itu juga benar. Tak banyak yang tau jika keduanya telah menikah. Hanya beberapa yang terhitung dekat yang mengetahui hal itu, selebihnya masih menganggap mereka dua orang yang hanya terikat dalam hubungan pekerjaan.

"Kami bukan artis yang harus mengumbar hal-hal seperti itu bukan?" Baekhyun melongos pergi dan Kyungsoo menyerukan protes karena di tinggal begitu saja.

…

Tiga tahun berlalu seperti itu.

Tiga tahun menjadi jangka pernikahannya dan Chanyeol dan bersamaan dengan itu… menjadi jangka waktu dimana ia melihat Sehun terakhir kali.

Sehun tak lagi terlihat di UGD setelah pembicaraan mereka di depan ruang operasi hari itu. Baekhyun pikir, Sehun memiliki hari yang sibuk dengan ujianya—seperti yang anak itu katakan.

Itu terjadi pada hari pertama, kedua, minggu pertama dan kemudian beranjak pada bulan pertama. Baekhyun menatap pintu UGD setiap hari tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Menatap layar kosong ponselnya dan lagi mendapati hal yang sama.

 _Sehun pergi._

Sehun pergi dengan semua spekulasi kebencian Baekhyun dalam dirinya.

Tanpa kabar… sampai tahun lalu… ia dapati wajah laki-laki berseragam kuning itu pada layar tv—

 _Sehun telah debut._

Sehun telah memiliki mimpinya.

…

 _Tiga tahun berlalu dan seharusnya itu cukup bagi mereka—_

"Dr. Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya mendengar sapaan namanya dibalik sana.

"Ya?" Ia sedikit berkerut kening mendapati seorang pria asing, tersenyum lega tanpa ia ketahui maksudnya.

"Aku manajer Sehun... Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?

— _bertemu kembali._

…

" _Aku mengatakan ini karena kau adalah saudara kembarku." Sehun berusaha menahan getaran pelan akibat malu atas dirinya. "Aku adalah yang pernah yang bertemu dengan Baekhyun_ Hyung _. Dan aku juga yang pertama kali menyukainya. Jadi—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya._

 _Shixun di samping kirinya menatapnya kebingungan saudara kembarnya itu dan ia memiliki dua kerutan jelas pada keningnya yang terlihat._

" _Kuharap kau tak merebutnya dariku."_

 _Sambungan ucapan itu taunya membuat tawa Shixun meledak. Laki-laki yang memiliki paras sama dengan Sehun itu bahkan sampai menepuk pahanya di atas selimut._

" _Hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyukai dr. Byun." Shixun di dera tawa dan Sehun melihat hal itu dengan tak suka._

" _Aku tak peduli tentang orang lain. Tapi kau—" ia menunjuk Shixun. "Aku memperingatimu. Seperti apa rasa sukamu pada Baekhyun_ Hyung _, kau harus menguburnya dalam-dalam. Aku yang pertama menyukainya dan kau tak seharusnya berpikir untuk hubunganmu dengannya."_

 _Shixun sekali lagi tertawa. Mata yang sama tajamnya seperti Sehun melirik saudara kembarnya beberapa kali. Itu sedikit menggelikan sebenarnya dan Shixun mengakui jika tingkah Sehun membuat_ mood _-nya sedikit lebih baik._

" _Aku menyukainya." Tukasan pendek itu membuat Sehun membolakan matanya._

" _Kau—" Sehun maju selangkah dan lagi menunjuk Shixun tak percaya._

" _Aku menyukainya karena dia baik padaku." Shixun menyambung kalimatnya cepat—tak ingin Sehun menciptakan prasangka buruk akan dirinya. "Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Aku menyukainya hanya sekedar menyukainya."_

 _Jemari Sehun di udara perlahan menyusup masuk di antara kepalan kecil tangannya. Ia berkerut kening seorang diri—sesaat sebelum menyadari apa yang baru saja di ujarkan oleh laki-laki di atas tempat tidur inap itu._

 _Sehun semakin memalu pada tempatnya. Shixun menatapnya dirinya lama namun tak tertawa seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya._

" _Aku sekarat Sehun." Nada bicara Shixun berubah. Itu pelan dan sendu terdengar. Shixun tersenyum samar pada satu ujung bibirnya. "Aku bahkan tak dapat tidur dengan baik memikirkan jadwal operasi ketigaku. Aku sudah cukup pusing memikirkannya dan tak berniat menambahinya lagi dengan urusan percintaan kepada dokter yang merawatku."_

 _Sehun berubah tak enak hati. Pada sisi yang lain ia berubah sedih. Mereka bukanlah dua saudara kembar yang akrab ketika beranjak remaja. Mereka memiliki kegiatan dan kesukaan masing-masing yang membuat mereka terpisah sekat untuk itu._

 _Ketika Shixun di diagnosa sakit pertama kali, Sehun hanya menatapnya di kejauhan dan memendam rasa sedih untuk hal itu. Lalu pada malam-malam berikutnya, Sehun mendapati Shixun menangis seorang diri dan tak sadar ia ikut menangis pada tempatnya._

 _Namun di luar itu… Sehun tak benar memahami Shixun sepenuhnya. Mereka masih memiliki sekat perbedaan yang lain. Lucu rasanya jika tiba-tiba Sehun mengakrabkan diri hanya karena ia tau Shixun sakit parah. Shixun hanya akan menganggap bentuk perhatiannya itu sebagai bentuk kasihan yang lain._

" _Aku ingin sembuh dengan cepat lalu menyusun dari awal soal percintaan itu." ia terkekeh sendiri mengatakannya. Merasa lucu. "Tenang saja, itu bukan dr. Byun. Lagipula aku cukup tau diri."_

 _Sehun berubah tak nyaman pada posisinya. Ia bergerak pelan di atas ubin sebelum membawa ragu tungkainya mendekati tempat tidur. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk pada pinggiran itu dan berhadapan sejurus dengan saudara kembarnya._

" _Cukup tau diri karena akulah yang pertama kali mengenalnya?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya._

 _Shixun terkekeh lagi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku sudah mengetahui jika dr. Byun telah memiliki kekasih." Shixun sengaja melambatkan ucapannya. Ia memperhatikan dengan jeli bagaimana respon Sehun dan ia tertawa mengejek akan reaksi berlebihan itu._

 _Sehun seperti baru saja terkena serangan jantung. Dadanya terasa kosong pada detik ini, lalu tiba-tiba_ BOOM _hujaman tombak seolah menghujam dirinya. Bolanya membola besar seolah akan meloncat keluar dari tengkoraknya._

" _A-apa?" tergagap Sehun benar tak dapat mempercayai atas apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya._

 _Shixun seperti sialan tak berniat membantu Sehun membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Ia taunya malah mengangukkan kepalanya seperti bocah lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan santai—terlampau santai._

" _Kau tau dokter yang akan memimpin operasiku bukan? Dr. Park?"_

 _Menelan liurnya kelu, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "A-ada dengan dr. Park?"_

" _Dr. Byun berkencan dengan dr. Park. Mereka bahkan baru saja bertunangan baru-baru ini. Karena itulah aku cukup tau diri untuk mengubur perasaanku pada dr. Byun, seperti yang kau katakan." Tangannya yang bebas infus melayang di udara dan menepuk pundak Sehun dua kali—prihatin walau sebenarnya ia ingin mengejek. "Dan kupikir kau pun harus tau diri Sehun."_

 _Sehun patah hati. Kenyataan jika Baekhyun yang ia sukai telah memiliki orang lain di sampingnya—bahkan telah mengikat status pertunangan, membuat rongga dadanya sesak tiba-tiba. Sehun ingin menangis namun ia urung lakukan ketika Shixun lagi tertangkap inderanya masih berada pada posisinya._

" _Dibandingkan dengan dr. Park bahkan kita bukan apa-apa. Dia dokter yang hebat dan terkenal lagi. Hidupnya mapan dan dia juga tampan—"_

" _Aku juga tampan!" Sehun menyela._

" _Terima kasih sudah mengatakan aku tampan, Sehun." Shixun terkikik dan Sehun memutar bola matanya._

 _Shixun mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali melanjutkan potongan ucapannya. "Intinya dr. Byun pasti masih waras lebih memilih tunangannya daripada salah satu dari kita. Oh, bahkan kita baru masuk SMA bulan kemarin."_

 _Sehun merasa hampa. Apa yang Shixun katakan mengenai ulu hatinya dan taunya ia semakin merasa memalu atas dirinya sendiri._

" _Untuk itu menyerahlah Sehun."_

…

Baekhyun berkeringat dingin memegang pegangan pintu. Dirinya seperti remaja dengan emosi labil degupan jantung membingungkan menderai dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak tau dan ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia seperti itu.

Nafasnya ia tarik berulang-ulang. Kemudian Ia hembuskan perlahan dan melakukan hal yang sama kembali. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mengangguk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pegangan pintu semakin ia eratkan lalu menggesernya perlahan.

…

Mata keduanya bertemu dalam keterdiaman pada bibir pintu.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan gugup menutup pintu kembali. Ketika membawa pandangannya kembali, lagi ia temukan Sehun menatapnya disana.

Baekhyun menarik langkah kecil dan berdiri di dekat laki-laki itu.

Mata sipitnya memperhatikan Sehun tanpa sadar.

Remaka 17 tahun itu—ah, Sehun sudah 20 sekarang. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama seperti kali terakhir pertemuan mereka. Sehun masih tampan—semakin tampan dan dewasa.

Dulu bahunya tak selebar itu dan kini terlihat lebih kekar dan mempesona walau hanya dalam balutan pakaian pasien yang membungkus tubuhnya. Rambutnya tak lagi hitam, ia warnai _blonde_ dengan potongan keren—Baekhyun nyaris melupakan fakta jika Sehun adalah seorang Idol. Selebritis dan bukan lagi anak SMA berseragam kuning.

"Hai, Baekhyun _Hyung._ " Sehun menyapa pertama kali.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dalam lamunannya dan membalas sapaan itu dengan terbata. "Ha-hai Sehun. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sehun berada di rumah sakit saat ini, jelas ia sedang tak berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Sial, canggung memenjarakan dirinya.

Sehun melihat hal itu sembari tersenyum.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Senyumnya tak tau mengapa terlihat aneh disana. Baekhyun mematung dan Sehun berguman, "aku sangat merindukanmu."

…

Baekhyun kadang tak sadar ketika ia terhempas pada ingatannya akan Sehun. Pada awal pertemuan mereka, perpustakaan, buku dan semua pembicaraan ringan di perjalanan singkat menuju halte.

Baekhyun tak sadar ketika ia menarik senyum seorang diri. Bernostalgia dalam pikirannya dan ia mengakui jika ia pun sama besarnya merindukan laki-laki itu.

"Aku menunggu pesan darimu dengan pertanyaan mengapa aku tak lagi menemui disini." Sehun menatapnya. Mata tajamnya terlihat sendu, Baekhyun pikir karena kondisinya yang sedang tak begitu sehat. Namun pada kenyataannya guratan kekecewaanlah yang menjadi alasannya.

"Aku sengaja masih menggunakan nomor lamaku walau agensi memintaku menggantinya saat debut."

Baekhyun berubah tak enak hati. Bibir bawahnya ia kulum pelan di dalam mulutnya. "Maafkan aku Sehun."

Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya kecil. Ia tersenyum miris. Pengharapannya hanya di hadiahi oleh seuntai kalimat penyesalan seperti itu.

"Aku berpikir _Hyung_ melupakanku." Lirihnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia tak lagi ingin seperti 3 tahun yang lalu—terdiam bodoh dan membiarkan Sehun terlena dalam kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu. Aku takkan!" Ia menyanggahi hal itu cepat. Sehun menatapnya takjub namun tersenyum setelahnya.

Sehun merasa senang dan lega karenanya.

"Dan aku tak pernah membencimu Sehun." Baekhyun menyambung kata. Sehun menatapnya lagi sedang pikiran mereka tanpa sadar kembali terhempas pada ingatan 3 tahun lalu. "Aku hanya tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapimu."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya kembali. Kepalanya tertunduk jatuh menatap ujung sepatunya, tak mampu bertubrukan pandang dengan Sehun lebih lama lagi. _Itu membuka penyesalannya kembali._

"Shixun…"

Saudara kembar Sehun, pengidap kanker Pankreas yang menjadi pasiennya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika Sehun-lah Shixun itu. Keduanya kembar identik, begitu mirip dan seperti kopian sempurna menjadi 2 orang yang berbeda.

"Huh?"

"Aku menyesal tak dapat melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Shixun saudara kembarmu dan kau melihatnya pergi seperti itu."

Shixun memiliki jadwal operasi ketiganya hari itu—satu jam sebelum ia mengalami serangan jantung dan Baekhyun tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya _bangun_ kembali.

" _Hyung…"_ Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

Semua sikap ketus itu di dasari akan hal itu? Bagaimana bisa—Shixun pergi karena jalannya seperti itu. Sehun tak pernah menyalahi hal dan menumpahkan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang menyalahi Baekhyun, orangtuanya juga.

Baekhyun hanya terlalu naïf tak memperhatikan hal dimana ia hanya bersama Shixun dan tanpa sadar mengabaikan Sehun. Sama seperti Sehun, Shixun pun seperti itu baginya. Hanya saja ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk pemeriksaan rutinnya pada Shixun dan tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk pembicaraan singkatnya dan Sehun.

Dan semuanya berjalan seperti itu.

Baekhyun frustasi dalam dirinya dan kemarahan itu mengecoh dirinya pula. Baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana bersikap… kenyataan jika Sehun pun berada disana, melihat segalanya—kegagalannya bersamaan dengan luncuran air mata untuk saudara kembarnya yang tak lagi bernyawa.

Baekhyun ketakutan. Pada sisi lain, kecewa merajainya. Baekhyun tak memiliki keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun kembali.

Ia mati-matian mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika Sehun dan Shixun merupakan dua orang yang berbeda. Tak seharusnya ia melihat Shixun di dalam Sehun juga hal-hal apa yang merengut laki-laki pengidap kanker itu.

Baekhyun mencoba meredam kekalutan dalam dirinya dan _melarikan diri_ untuk setiap pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Baekhyun mengabaikan Sehun sebanyak laki-laki itu menemui dirinya, mengirim pesan dan hujaman panggilan yang selalu ia tolak.

Dan Sehun menangkap semua itu dengan berbeda.

Baekhyun tak menyukai kehadirannya dan membenci dirinya. Itulah kesimpulannya.

Sehun tak dapat menahan diri menarik lengan Baekhyun mengikat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tak memberikan penolakan—alih-alih ikut merengkuh Sehun disana.

"Kau tega sekali padaku." Sehun cemberut tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Hidungnya mengendus aroma Baekhyun dan dokter itu terkikik di antara deraan kelegaan dalam dirinya.

Ia seperti terhempas pada ruang kosong berangin lembut—terasa menenangkan dengan rongga ringan di tinggal sesak mendera selama 3 tahun itu.

…

"Walaupun terlambat… selamat untuk debutmu Sehun. Aku tidak pernah tau kau bisa sekeren itu di panggung." Baekhyun mengacungi dua jempolnya sekaligus. Sehun tertawa senang mendengarnya dan sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

"Bahkan tidak di atas panggung pun aku tetap keren bukan?"

Baekhyun berdecih menyangkali hal itu, berbanding terbalik dalam hati ia malah menyetujuinya.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah menyukaiku?" Sehun mencongkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan menatap dokter itu dalam tatapan lain disana.

Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap namun berakhir dengan menganggap hal itu dengan santai. _Seolah lupa seperti apa perasaan Sehun terhadapannya._ "Aku memang menyukaimu." Jawabnya.

"Apa itu artinya kau membalas perasaanku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, senyum gelinya sepenuhnya menghilang dan ia balas menatap Sehun. "Sehun…"

Yang lebih muda taunya malah tertawa melihat ekspresi itu. Ia menarik wajahnya kembali dan menciptakan kernyitan Baekhyun pada kening.

"Aku bercanda, _Hyung._ " Katanya sela tawa.

Ketat wajah Baekhyun mengendur perlahan. Ia tertawa kering namun setelahnya membulatkan mulutnya atas lanjutan ucapan Sehun

"Aku tau kau sudah menikah. Hm… dr. Park benar?"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun mengingat bagian dimana ia menceritakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pada Sehun. Baekhyun mencobanya dan ia tak yakin akan hal itu.

Hubungannya dan Chanyeol berjalan pada tahun pertamanya ketika menjadi dokter yang sama dengan laki-laki dengan nama Park itu. Chanyeol merupakan seniornya dan mereka menjalin hubungan dan Baekhyun tak menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun. Termasuk Sehun yang menjadi semakin dengannya saat itu.

"Shixun yang memberitauku. Bahkan kau sudah bertunangan dengannya saat itu." Sehun mencibir mengatakannya. "Aku tak lagi heran mengapa kau menolakku." Sehun mengembungkan pipinya.

Baekhyun tertawa kering dan berguman maaf. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu alasannya."

"Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaanku setelah itu. Itu bukan karena Shixun."

"Apa maksudnya? Apa yang Shixun katakan padamu?" Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran.

"Shixun bilang kau menolakku karena kekasihmu yang Dokter itu. Aku tak setuju mengenai kau menolakku yang masih SMA yang takkan bisa menghidupimu dengan layak. Apa-apaan—" Sehun berdecak mengatakannya. "Aku akan debut dan tentu saja aku mampu untuk membiayai kita berdua. Shixun itu kolot sekali."

Baekhyun tertawa. Tidak, yang Shixun katakan bukanlah alasannya. Dia tak menolak Sehun karena anak itu masih murid SMA dan lebih memilih Chanyeol si dokter. Bukan. Hanya saja karena perasaannya terhadap Sehun bukanlah perasaan suka seperti itu.

Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Baekhyun menyayanginya seperti itu. Untuk alasan lain, karena dirinya telah memiliki hubungan lain dengan Chanyeol. Perasaannya untuk laki-laki itu jelas suka yang mengarah akan cinta. Dan Baekhyun akan menekankan sekali lagi, bukan karena Chanyeol itu dokter dengan segala kemapaman yang telah laki-laki itu miliki. Ah, bahkan dirinya juga dokter.

"Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lain yang mencintaimu seperti itu Sehun."

"Dan selagi itu belum terjadi… aku akan tetap menyukaimu, _Hyung_."

…

"Aku melihat hasil pemeriksaanmu dan tak ada yang serius disana. Kau hanya perlu beristirahat dan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit besok." Baekhyun berujar dan menyatukan kembali lembaran rangkap kesehatan Sehun.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Beristirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan lupakan vitaminmu." Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku akan sering sakit agar dapat bertemu denganmu." Sehun menyahut dengan cengiran. Baekhyun melotot tak suka dan Sehun melihat hal itu semakin menyengir.

"Apa ini? Kau masih suka melukaimu dirimu, heh?"

Sehun menggeleng dua kali dan menggidikkan bahunya pelan. "Aku tak benar-benar melakukannya. Aku hanya melupakan vitaminku dan terjaga sepanjang malam agar _drop_ dan dibawa ke rumah sakit." Ia memelankan suaranya di ujung kalimat. "Aku begitu ingin bertemu denganmu, _Hyung_. Dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

"Yach!" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya kesal. "Lakukan hal itu sekali lagi dan aku takkan pernah mau menemuimu lagi!" Baekhyun menghentak kaki. Ia beranjak pergi dan Sehun gelagapan pada tempatnya. Baekhyun menuju pintu dan Sehun tak berpikir jauh segera menarik lepas jarum infus di atas punggung tangannya—hendak mengejar Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Ia mengaduh. Nyeri mendera sedang darah mengucur deras dari pembuluhnya.

"Yach Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dan lagi, Sehun memberikan cengiran disana.

…

Chanyeol menyerngit kecil ketika mendapati ruangan Baekhyun yang kosong. Ini sudah jam 5 sore. _Shift_ kerjanya telah berakhir dan seharusnya Baekhyun sedang berbenah sekarang. Mereka akan menjemput Jiwon di rumah ibu dan makan malam sebelum kembali ke rumah.

Chanyeol menutup pintu itu kembali dan meraih ponselnya. Ia mengetikan pesan singkat untuk Baekhyun—menanyakan keberadaan laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya itu.

" _ **Aku di ruang inap xxx, kemarilah Chanyeol. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut."**_

Kerutan pada keningnya semakin menajam. Chanyeol mempercepat langkah menuju kamar yang Baekhyun katakan. Ia mengetuk dua kali dan menggeser pintu itu kemudian.

Baekhyun di dalam sana menoleh pertama kali dan menyambutnya. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan matanya menangkap cepat sosok lain di atas ranjang inap itu.

Itu—

"Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya di antara ragu.

Senyum Baekhyun merekah lebar dan mengangguk dua kali membenarkan. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang malah menatap dirinya tak percaya.

"Dr. Park mengenalku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau 'kan artis, bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenalmu." Chanyeol menyahut sekenanya.

Baekhyun tertawa dan Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Aku menceritakan tentangmu padanya Sehun." Baekhyun berujar.

Sehun berguman pelan, mengerti. Matanya menilik Chanyeol tanpa sadar dan menilai disana.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat dokter itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ia hanya melihatnya sekilas beberapa waktu—itu setelah Shixun memberitaunya dan kemudian tak benar peduli ketika Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan ia dikuasi oleh hal itu.

Hm… baiklah, Shixun tak berlebihan mendeskripsikan sosok dokter yang menjadi kekasih—atau suami Baekhyun kini. Laki-laki itu tinggi, tubuhnya terlihat kekar, Sehun dapat melihat bentuk otot pada bisep Chanyeol di balik kemejanya dan wajahnya ya… laki-laki memang tampan. Bonusnya, dia juga dokter. Dokter muda dengan segala predikat baik yang di sematnya.

Sehun sedikit banyak merasa malu ketika membandingkan dirinya pada 3 tahun yang lalu. Haha… dia benar terlihat seperti setitik upil ternyata.

Tanpa sadar Sehun malah cemberut.

Tak menyadari hal dimana Chanyeol ikut memperhatikannya pula.

 _Sial. Anak SMA itu tampan juga._ Mengingat apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Baekhyun dulu—bagaimana menjungkir-balikkan laki-laki itu dalam gulana kacau setiap harinya, membuat Chanyeol kesal juga.

Ia tak sadar ketika merapatkan posisinya pada Baekhyun dan merangkup pundak sempit itu tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun tersentak kecil sedang Sehun membolakan matanya dalam batas yang tidak wajar.

" _Well, shift_ mu telah berakhir, Baek. Kita harus pulang dan menjemput Jiwon sekarang." Tukas Chanyeol santai seolah itu bukanlah hal besar terjadi. _Professionalnya tinggal di pintu ruangan Baekhyun sepertinya._

"Jiwon?" Sehun berkerut kening ketika menangkap nama asing disana. "Siapa Jiwon?"

"Baekhyun belum memberitaumu?" Chanyeol menyela cepat. Ia semakin rapat merengkuh Baekhyun. "Kami telah menikah dan Jiwon adalah hasil cinta kami."

Baekhyun tak tau mengapa malah memutar mata mendengar hal itu. Sehun lagi membolakan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan. Laki-laki mungil itu memberikan anggukan, membenarkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Jiwon akan genap berusia 2 tahun bulan depan." Melepas rangkulan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendekati ranjang Sehun setelahnya. "Kita bicara nanti lagi, ya Sehun. Aku harus menjemput Jiwon sekarang."

Sehun menatapnya tak rela namun mengangguk pelan.

"Berjanjilah _Hyung_ akan menemuiku lagi nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat menyanggupi. "Tentu aku akan menemuimu lagi. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, hm?"

"Kirimi aku pesan dan hubungi aku juga. Jika sempat, datang ke _fansigning_ -ku dan ke konserku juga."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat dan laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Berjanjilah, _Hyung_!" Sehun menuntut.

"Ya… Aku akan datang kapan-kapan—"

"Dan juga—" Sehun menyela cepat. "Berjanjilah untuk membuka hatimu untukku!" Sehun menyembunyikan senyum sedang Chanyeol—

"Apa-apaan itu!"

—memaki dirinya.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **Catatan:** gatau kelelep makan apaan sampe bawaannya pengen nulis sinetron mulu :v gapapa ya, selagi masih belum sibuk tugas ngampus hahaha

Pokoknya makasih banget buat kalian yang udah nyempetin sampe habis baca ini fic sinetron, jangan bosan2 pokoke… sampe ketemu di fic fic yang lain~


End file.
